I'm Sparks
by irlanda.vazquez.338
Summary: Uh Oh...Otto made a mistake...He cloned Sparks! But Sparks's Clone isn't any ordinary clone...he has a mind of his own...what happens when he lays eyes on Nova?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one...

Sparks POV "Sparks...stop.." Giggled Nova as I kissed her reapeatedly. I just can't stay away from her.  
"Sparks...come on...let's go down to the command room." She said as I kissed her cheek.  
"But in the command room there isn't any privacy..." I mumbled.  
I wanted to be with Nova forever...I love her so much...and I know she loves me. I can't keep myself away from her. She's so beautiful.  
"Come on Sparky." She said. I gave her the look that said..."don't call me that".  
She smiled and began to walk out of the room. I looked at her hips as they swayed back nd forth. I smirked as my eyes travled down her pink skirt... she stopped. I looked up at her and she turne her head alitle to look at me from the corner of her eye.  
"Aren't you coming?" She asked.  
I smiled and jumped to her a we went down. When we got to the command room I saw otto working on some kind of gizmo I had no idea what it was. I saw chiro was playing video games antuari isn't here but he must be medatating and we all know what gibson doeas in his lab..boring.  
I saw Nova quickly walk to her chair and sat in it and I followed.  
"See nova...no privacy...now I can't kiss you because chiro said its not aloud." I said with a pout. She smiled and pecked me real quick and sat back down.  
"Well get used to it." She said with a smile.  
I was about to say something when otto shouted.  
"Guys...Guys look what I made!" He yelled.  
I groaned Nova stood and we all looked at him.  
"Look Its a clone maker." He said.  
I smirked.  
"There was enough trouble with chiros clone...why would we want to clone anyone else?" I aked.  
He smiled.  
"Just let me test it." He said.  
"Not me." Said chiro.  
"I wanna test it on sparks." He said.  
I frowned but it was to late he zapped me with it. I idnt feel anyhing at all but then I felt something in me...pain I fell on the ground and grabbed my stomach.  
"Sparks!" I heard Nova yell.  
I groaned I felt like I wa ripping in half. I groaned again. And then my eyes opened wide. I felt like I was being split into two...it hurt a lot! Then it stopped. I didn't hear anything. I slowy stood up while grabbing my head.  
"Did anything happen?" I asked.  
They stared at me...but I noticed that they weren't staring at me...they were staring next to me. I slowly turned my head. I jumped when I saw me right in front of me. It had to be mirror it looked just like me eathier that or...otto's machine worked.  
"It worked!" Yelled Otto with a smile. I stared at them.  
"Whoa! Another Sparks!" Exlaimed chiro.  
I looked at the other me he just stared at me.  
"He...llo?" I asked.  
Then he smirked.  
"Hello...I'm 77...what's your name?" He asked as he stuck his hand out to me.  
"Uh...I'm sparks." I said as I slowly shook his hand.  
Then Antuari and Gibson came down.  
"We heard-" gibson never finished his sentace because when he saw the other me his eyes widened.  
"What happened?" Asked Antuari.  
"My machince worked!" Exlaimed Otto.  
They walked right in front of the clone.  
"He looks like you." Said Gibson.  
I roled my eyes.  
"He's a clone." I said.  
"A clone!...I am not a clone...I came from a far away land and I'm here to visit...I'm 77." He said.  
"It looks like you gave him...a mind of his own." Said Antuari.  
"Otto...did you think before you shot that lazor!" Yelped gibson.  
"Uh...No." said otto nervously.  
Gibson groaned.  
"Well let's introduce our selfs."said antuari.  
"I'm Antuari." Said Antuari while shaking his hand.  
"I'm chiro the leader of the team."  
"Nice to meet you...And I guess your otto...And your.."  
"Gibson." Answered Gibson.  
"And I'm Nova." Said Nova as she stepped forward.  
77's eyes widened nd his face and hands froze. He stared at Nova with eyes...let's just say with eyes I didn't like.  
I glared...having him around will cause trouble!

Review should I continue this? 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sparks POV "My,what a beautiful girl...I'm 77 nice to meet you my fair Nova." I noticed that 77 had some sort of an accent. He didn't have my voice.  
I glared as he grabbed Novas hand and kissed it lightly. She blushed and put one hand behind her back.  
"I have never met such a beautiful girl like you, You are as lovely as the flowers that bloom in the spring. And your beautiful pink eyes...the color of pink tasty bubblegum. But your fur...your golden yellow fur the clolor of tasty hunny." He said with a smirk.  
Nova blushed and giggled.  
"Why thankyou." She said.  
I glared and pushed 77 away. Nova stared as I grabbed her hand.  
"We have to go." I said simply. I quickly ran into my room with Nova behind me as I dragged her along.  
"Sparks!" She yelped.  
I walked into my room and closed the door.  
"Sparks?" Said Nova.  
I took a deep breath and turned around to face Nova.  
"What's wrong with you...why did you drag me to your room!?" She yelled.  
"I uh...just wanted to talk." I said as I tried to make up an excuse. "You wanted to talk?" She said it like he didn't believe me and she crossed her arms.  
"Uh y-yea." I said.  
"About?" She asked.  
"Um...how was your day?" I asked.  
She rolled her eyes.  
"Im going down to the command room." She said.  
"No!" I yelled.  
"Why?" She asked.  
"Because uh..."  
She sighed.  
"Sparks I know your trying to makeup an excuse but I want to go to the command room so bye." I gasped as she passed by me. I strechted my arm out but I let her go. My stupid excuses wouldn't stop her from being with my stupid clone!  
I ran after her.  
I saw her walking to her seat. But I got angry as 77 stared at her. He smirked and stod up straight he began to walk towards her with one hand behind his back. I quickly walked to Nova and stood next to her. 77's smirk dropped alittle but he walked up to her anyways.  
"Hey my sun." He said as he bowed alittle.  
Nova giggled.  
"You laugh like an angel." He said.  
I crossed my arms his stupid accent is getting on my nerves.  
"How would you like to go to dinner...or a picnic outside in the moonlight. With roses that match your eyes. And romantic music to lighten the mood." He said as he wiggled his eye brows up and down.  
"How romantic." Nova said.  
"Its what I do..." said 77.  
That was it!  
"Nova isn't going anywhere with you!" I yelled. That yell caused everyones attention.  
"And why not!" Asked 77.  
"Nova is my girlfriend...I wil not stand here and let you flirt with her...go find your own girl!" I yelled.  
77 just smirked and walked away.  
I glared after him and then looked at Nova.  
I glarrd and walked back to my room.  
I entered and closed the door.  
Stupid clone...stupid stupid stupid clone! How dare he flirt with my girl. Nova is mine. But what angered me was that Nova didn't say anything! She just blushed or giggled. She didn't even care if he flirted. I glared at the ground.  
"Stupid clone." I muttered as I kicked the pillow that was on the ground.  
I crossed my arms then a knock came at my door.  
"Sparks?" I heard Nova say.  
"What!" I snapped.  
I heard her pause and then speak again.  
"Let me in." She said.  
I sighed and opened the door. She walked in and I stood in front of her with my arms crossed.  
"What?" I asked again.  
"Why are you mad?" She asked.  
"Why am I mad!...why am I mad!...you know why!" I yelled.  
She glared.  
"You don't have to yell!" She yelled back.  
I stayed quiet.  
"Well maybe I wouldn't if my girlfriend acted like my girlfriend!" I yelled.  
She glared.  
"I don't know what your talking about." Shr said.  
I sighed.  
"Why are you letting him flirt with you! When I used to do that you used to hit me! And you let him!" I yelled.  
She stayed quiey for a while but she then smirked.  
"Is Sparky jelous?" She asked.  
I glared.  
"No." I muttered while crossing my arms and looking away.  
"Yes you are." She said with a chuckle.  
"Why does it matter!" I yelled.  
"Just stay away from him!"  
"You can't tell me what to do!" She yelled.  
"You are my girlfriend...so I can." I said.  
She glared.  
"No you cant!" She yelled.  
"You know Nova...a real girlfriend would never let other guys flirt with her!" He yelled.  
"A real boyfriend will trust me!" She yelled "And a real girlfriend will tell other boys to back off!" I yelled.  
"Well then I guess you aren't my boyfriend." She yelled.  
I paused.  
"I guess I'm not." I said.  
She gasped alittle.  
"I guess...your not." She whispered.  
She then ran out the room. I felt some tears.  
Nova...

Was it bad?  
Should I even continue this...I havnt gotten any reviews so I think its bad...I need a review because then I feel like deleting this story... 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Novas POV

I was in my room tears streamed down my eyes. I cried as my back was to the door. I was sitting down on the ground with my hands on my face.  
I can't believe sparks let his jelousy get the best of him. He knows I love him. What is wrong with him! I love him what do I have to do to prove it!  
But you know what!...I shouldn't let him ruin me. I'm Nova...the warrior! I shouldn't cry for anything. I'll show sparks I don't need him!  
I wiped my tears away and stood up. I quickly straightened myself up and took a deep breath.  
I opened the door and walked to the command room. I saw everyone there except sparks. No one knew we broke up yet.  
I sighed and walked to my chair.  
"Hey Nova!" Said Otto as he passed by me.  
"Hey Otto." I said.  
I walked to my chair and sat down. I looked around and saw 77 was gone.  
"Hey Chiro!" I called.  
He turned to me.  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"Where's 77?" I asked.  
"I don't know...said something about...getting new clothes or something like that." He said.  
I sighed and leaned back on my chair. Then 77 walked in.  
He had a smirk on his face. He wore some red skinny jeans with a white collared shirt and black lose tie. I liked his style. And to finish off he wore some dark black glasses.  
"Whoa 77..." said Otto.  
His smirk widened.  
"I know...I'm gorgeous." He said.  
I giggled...just as cocky as Sparks.  
"77 uh...well we already have one sparks and-"  
"But I'm not Sparks ,Chiro...I'm 77...the lady lover." He said.  
I stood up and walked to him. His eyes landed on me.  
"Nova!...You look even more beautiful then before." He said with a grin.  
I giggled.  
"Well you don't look to bad yourself." I said.  
He moved his glasses down alittle so I can see part of his eyes.  
"We'll you know what I say...two good looking people look very good together." He said.  
I smiled.  
"Really?" I said.  
He smirked and leaned on me.  
"Really." He said.  
I smiled and then sparks walked in.  
I saw him stand there just looking at us. 77 looked over to him. He smirked and lifted his glasses up.  
"Sparks...come join us!" He said.  
Sparks didn't move. I saw his eyes land in mine as they locked together.  
77 walked up to him.  
"Hey...you wouldn't mind if...I take your girl out for dinner would you?" He asked.  
Sparks glared.  
I walked up to them and Sparks glared at me.  
"Not at all...she isn't my girl anyways...you could sleep with her for all I care." Said Sparks.  
I was shocked of what just came out of Sparks mouth.

Review...how was this chapter? 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4  
Nova's POV

I glared and rolled my hands into fists. I knew everyone was staring at us but I didn't care. Sparks walked away and up his tube.  
"My Dear Nova...so about the dinner?" 77 asked.  
I pushed passed him and up to Sparks room. We are going to talk! I got to his door and began to knock loudly.  
"Open up Sparks!" I yelled.  
I heard nothing. I glared and knocked again.  
"I said open!" I yelled.  
I heard movement and then the door slid open.  
"What!" He snapped.  
"What do you mean what! Why did you say that!" I yelled.  
He rolled his eyes.  
"We'll isn't that what you want!" He snapped.  
I glared.  
"No! It isn't what I want.." I said.  
He glared.  
"What ever." He said.  
He was about to close the door when I stopped it with my hand.  
"Don't you have a date to go to!" He yelled.  
I glared and pushed the door open and walked in. Sparks had his back to me.  
"No! I don't have a date to go to!"  
"We'll I thought you did because of what you said back there." Said sparks.  
"Don't you remember...oh how romantic..." He mocked.  
I glared and turned him around.  
"We'll it was romantic...I have never heard you say something like that!" I yelled.  
He glared.  
"Why would I! Just to get slapped for annoying you!" He yelled.  
My glare dropped and stared at sparks.  
"You think I haven't tried! But every time I do...I used to get hit remember!" He yelled.  
It was true...he has tried but I used to hit him he must be scared to try again. I looked at him I saw some sadness in his eyes and some anger too.  
"I'm sorry." I whispered.  
He sighed.  
"Sparks...I'm sorry...I don't want you to change be yourself around me because...I love you...I love you so much and I love you for you." I said.  
Sparks stared.  
"And...I don't want to go on a date with...77 yes he may be romantic...and a gentlemen but...I want to go on a date with you...cocky...loving...flirty...sparks." I said.  
He smirked.  
"You forgot muscular..."  
I giggled.  
"And muscular." I repeated.  
"You forgot handsome...stunning...hot...popular...pilot...gorg eous...amazing...incredib-" I stopped him.  
"Ok...ok...all of that and the cocky part is the biggest" I said with a giggle  
He then hugged me.  
"I love you...I'm sorry I said that." He said.  
I smiled and hugged back.  
"It's okay...I probably would of said the same thing if there was another monkey female." I said.  
He smirked and looked at me.  
"I live you." He whispered.  
"I love you more." I said.  
He shook his head with a grin.  
"No I love you more." He said.  
I smiled and kissed him he quickly and eagerly kissed me back.

Review...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5  
Nova's POV

I was sitting on Sparks lap as we were making out. Sparks was a great kisser. I love him so much. But sparks was kissing really fast but passionately but he wouldn't break the kiss. Yes, I love to kiss him but I need to breath. I grabbed his shoulders and pushed apart. He quickly tried to kiss me back.  
"Sparks..." I whined as he tried to connected his lips to mine.  
"What?...come on." He said.  
I smiled.  
"I love how you kiss but I need to breath...how do you stand so long?" I asked.  
He chuckled.  
"It's easy...I'm kissing you...I don't think about breathing." He said.  
I smiled.  
"We'll we should go downstairs...we kinda caused kind a scene." I said.  
"No...I want to stay here." He said.  
"Is it because. Of 77?" I asked.  
"Sort of." He mumbled.  
I sighed.  
"Sparks...I love you just you." I said.  
"I know but...I don't like how he flirts with you." He said.  
I pecked him on the cheek.  
"That doesn't matter...it only matters if I listen to him...and I promise that I won't." I said.  
He looked At me and hugged broke apart after a few moments and I stood up. He sighed and we walked down to the command we saw everyone except for Gibson and Chiro.  
"Hey guys." I said.  
"Hey Nova." Said Otto with a grin.  
I walked to my seat hand in hand with sparks. Then I saw 77 walk towards us.  
"Stay calm." I whispered to Sparks.  
"Hey my lady...Time for our date." He said.  
"Nova isn't going anywhere..." Said Sparks with a glare.  
"You said I could." Said 77  
"No...well he said it but he didn't mean it...,77 we can't go on a date...I love sparks he's my boyfriend and it wouldn't be right." I said.  
"Oh...I see." Said 77  
77 took his glasses off and wiped some tears away.  
"Are you okay?" I asked.  
"Y-Yea I'm fine." He said.  
He then began to walk away.  
"I uh...have to go." He mumbled.  
"Poor 77" I said.  
Sparks just stared at me.  
"What?" I asked.  
"I love you." He whispered and kissed me.

77 POV

I peeked over to see Sparks kissing Nova.  
I chuckled evily.  
"He won't love you for long my dear Nova...You will be mine Nova...just mine..."  
I laughed evily as I held Otto's clone maker.  
"You will be mine..."

Review...  
What do you think will happen?


	6. Chapter 6

Normal POV  
Midnight

Everyone was asleep. Except for a certain red monkey with black eyes. He crept all the way to Nova's room quietly making sure no one can hear him.  
He slowly opened the door as the door creaked just a tiny bit. He grinned evilly as he walked straight to a sleeping Nova. He took out the clone maker.  
"You are mine.." He whispered to himself.  
He pulled the trigger and zapped the sleeping yellow monkey. Her eyes shot open and she groaned in pain. She tried to stand but she couldn't she fell to the ground and holded her stomach in pain.  
The red monkey grinned evilly.  
Nova looked up and shut her eyes tightly as she groaned and groaned. A yellow light began to grow around then it stopped. She fainted and fell towards the ground. The red monkey grinned at the new yellow monkey standing before him. She grinned evilly.  
They both knew what they wanted and what to do.  
77 chuckled evilly.  
The yellow monkey grinned and they waited for the day to come.

Morning...

Sparks POV  
I yawned and opened my eyes as I sat up and scratched my arms out. I yawned loudly and rubbed my eyes. I sighed and stood up. I walked to my bathroom and washed my face. I quickly got dressed and brushed my teeth. I walked out of the bathroom and took a deep breath as I walked to my messy bed.  
Then something covered my eyes.  
It giggled. I smirked and I knew it was Nova.  
"Sparky.." It said.  
"Nova." I said.  
She giggled again but...her giggle seemed different...it seemed more...girly.  
I grabbed her hands and I turned around to face her. My eyes widened when I saw her. Is this really Nova? She wore a tight red dress. Nova would never wear this.  
"Uh...Nova...why are you dressed like that?" I asked.  
She frowned.  
"What...you don't like it?" She asked.  
"No...it's not that...it just...I've never seen you in a dress." I said.  
She smirked.  
I grinned shyly. She seems different...I noticed that her voice...it is...more...girly...I remember Nova's voice was a little more...well it's just different.  
"Nova...is that really you?" I asked.  
She was about to speak when someone walked in.  
"Sparks I-" she stopped talking.  
It was...Nova?  
"Nova?"I asked.  
I'm confused!  
"Sparks...w-who is she!" She yelped.  
" I don't know...she said shes you." I said.  
Nova glared at the new Nova and walked up to me. She pulled me behind her.  
"Back off...he's mine!" She yelled.  
The other Nova glared and crossed her arms...  
"Fine you caught me...I'm not Nova...I'm Toma." She said.  
"H-how you get here?"I asked.  
"I am from a far away land...I'm here to full fill your dreams S.P.R.X.7.7." She said.  
"What are you talking about?" Asked Nova.  
"Obviously I'm here to be Sparks dream girl...and I will be right sparks." She said as she winked at me.  
Nova looked at me for a second then glared at Toma.  
"Leave...what are you my clone!"  
"You could say that." Said Toma.  
"I heard shouting." Said someone as they walked in...it was 77  
"What a scene." He said.  
I glared and walked up to him. I grabbed his collar and began to shake him violently.  
"You did this didn't you!" I yelled.  
"What...no! Why would I!" Yelled 77  
"You were jealous!" I yelled.  
77 yanked my hands away from his shirt.  
"Don't blame me for such an irresponsible thing!"  
"I'm not blaming...I'm saying it was you!"I yelled.  
"Sparks...stop...what if it wasn't him." Said Nova.  
"What do you mean...who else would do it!" I yelled.  
Nova didn't answer.  
"Exactly now we are going to get rid of these stupid clones!" I yelled.  
"What!no...you are not getting rid of me!" Yelled 77.  
"We are and we will." I said.  
"Come on sparky...don't get rid of me...ill be everything you ever wished for." Said Toma as she rubbed my chest. Nova pulled her away from me by her arms and pushed her away.  
"Don't you dare touch him!" Yelled Nova.  
"Why...are you afraid ill steal him from you." Said Toma with a smirk.  
"Ok...ok...we have to solve this!...we have to get rid of the clone...no matter what...listen 77 say goodbye because your out of here." I said.  
77 smirked.  
"You hear that Nova...sparks wants to get rid of me but not Toma...he wants her." He said.  
Nova looked at me.  
"No...N-Nova I-" I started.  
"You two timing loser! Well two can play at that game...how about we get rid of Toma and leave 77." Yelled Nova.  
I glared.  
"This isn't about that! We have to get rid of both!" I yelled.  
"That isn't what I heard...I heard lets get rid of 77." She yelled.  
She glared and I did too.  
"You only want Toma because she's a girl...you big pervert!" She yelled.  
"Me and Toma have nothing together." I said.  
"Yea right...I bet you knew I wasn't her!"  
"He knew." Said 77.  
I glared at 77  
"I didn't!" I yelled.  
"I uh I don't want to be on any ones bad side but...sparks is the one that told me to clone you...he's the one that said that you weren't good enough and he knew that if I clone you...it would be everything he wanted." Said 77  
I grabbed 77 and pushed him against the wall.  
"How dare you! You know that isn't true!" I yelled.  
"Don't...believe me ...Nova...but I'm just...warning you." Gasped 77.  
"Sparks let him go!" Yelled Nova.  
I let him go and faced Nova.  
"That's not true nova!" I yelled.  
Then Toma grabbed my arm.  
"Just admit it sparks...we all know it is." Said Toma.  
Nova glared.  
"How dare you!" She yelled.  
She walked up to me and slapped.  
"I hope you enjoy your...dream girl." She said angrily.  
She stopped out of the room and 77 smirked.  
"See ya sparky." He said.  
I grabbed him shirt and pulled him back.  
"Why did you lie!" I yelled.  
He smirked.  
"I always get what I want." He said.  
He pushed me off of him and left the room while chuckling.

Review...how was his?


	7. Chapter 7

Nova's POV

"Stupid Sparks!" I grunted out as I hit my punching bag. This is how Is how I get my anger out. This old beaten up punching bag.  
"Nova-"  
"What!" I snapped.  
I turned around and dropped my glare when I saw it was 77. I sighed and transformed my hands back to normal.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"I just wanted to know if your okay." He said.  
I wasn't okay. There is another girl on this team about to take away my boyfriend and he was the one with the idea.  
"No...I'm not okay 77." I said.  
"Is it because of Toma? I'm sorry I was only doing what Sparks told me to do." He said.  
I stared at him. Something wasn't right at all.  
"Wait...why would you listen to Sparks all of a sudden?" I asked.  
He didn't answer.  
"Answer me 77." I said.  
He still stayed quiet.  
"You hated Sparks.."  
"I don't hate him!" Yelped 77.  
"But you just didn't like him...I could tell 77. And why would you just listen to him just like that!"  
"Nova look-"  
"And don't lie to me!" I yelled.  
I knew he was hiding something. Why would he listen to sparks...unless sparks threatend him or something similiar to that but...what if he's lying.  
"Nova...I did it because...we'll because.." he started.  
"Because what!"  
"Because sparks said if I didn't he would get rid of me!"  
I stayed quiet.  
"Sparks said that he would get rid of me if I didn't do what he said. And trust me Nova I didn't want to just die." He said.  
I groaned.  
"I don't even know anymore." I said.  
"Everyone please report to the comand center!" Shouted the speaker.  
I sighed and we ran down. When we got there everyone was there. I glared as I saw Toma grab sparks arm.  
"What is it?" I asked.  
"Who on earth cloned you!" Yelped gibson.  
"I did." Said 77.  
"77 this could lead us into trouble." Said Antuari.  
"Yea...don't you realize that this clone thing is ruining Sparks and Novas relationship." Said chiro.  
"PPPTTHH...what relationship." I said.  
They looked at me.  
"Ya know you and sparks are together." Said Otto.  
"Sorry...doesn't ring a bell." I said.  
Sparks glared.  
"Okay,okay...we have to get rid of Toma and 77 it clearly states that there ruining this." Said Gibson.  
"I have a better idea...how about we get rid of Toma...but leave 77." I said.  
"What! No we are getting rid of both!" Yeled Sparks.  
"What? Are you jealous?" I asked mockingly.  
"Fine! How about we get rid of 77 and leave Toma...she is clearly more of a woman then you!" Yelled Sparks.  
How can sparks say that? It hurt me it really did. I felt tears and my eyes burn. Sparks glare softened.  
"Sparks...what is wrong with you?" Asked Chiro.  
77 wrapped his arm around me and I buried my head in his chest. I didn't want the tears to come.  
"We are getting rid of both of the clones!" Yelled Antuari.  
"Nova I-" sparks was cut off.  
"Just stop Sparks...you have hurt her to much!" Yelled 77.  
"I didn't mean it!" Yelled Sparks.  
"We'll it really sounded like you did." Said 77.  
I quickly sucked my tears back in and took a deep breath before I stood up straight again. Sparks looked at mr.  
"I'm sorry Nova I-"  
"Oh come on sparks...just tell her you don't want her anymore. Just tell her that your only with her because out of pity." Said Toma.  
"Toma shut-up!" Yelled Sparks.  
"Okay...settle this later! Right now we have to figure out how to get rid of 77 and Toma!" Yelled Chiro.  
"You think you could just get rid of us!" Yelled Toma.  
77 stepped forward.  
"I'm done with this! You guys aren't getting rid of me...you can get rid of the brat and the sparky but I'm the new red monkey here!" Yelled 77 "Who are you calling a brat!" Yelled Toma.  
"Who else!"  
"You used me!" Yelled Toma.  
77 chuckled.  
"Of course I did...I wanted you to get rid of sparky here but...since you aren't doing a good job...might as well let the truth out." He said.  
"Why you-"  
"Leave your insults for later.."  
77 turned to the team.  
"Listen I'm going to be the leader of this team...I'm stronger...I'm powerful...I'm the leader no one else! You guys will do as I say!" Yelled 77.  
"Never!" Yeled Otto.  
77 grinned.  
"We'll see about that." He said.  
He lifted his hand up and clenched his fist Toma was lifted up and struggling like something was grabbing her neck. There was a bright light then she was gone.  
"About time she left...she was getting on my nerves...okay who's next!" Said 77.  
I stared...sparks was right...I should have listened.

Review... 


	8. Chapter 8

Nova's POV

"You can't tell us what to do...this is my team!" Yelled Chiro.  
77 chuckled and glared with a grin.  
"Hairless monkey...you can't be the leader of this team...your just a foolish boy...you not even a monkey. You don't know the first thing about being a leader. I bet these monkeys just chose you because they felt bad." Said 77  
"Chiro is the best leader ever!" Yelled Otto.  
"Ha!...whatever you say." Said 77.  
"I've had enough of this guy...he's going down!" Yelled Sparks.  
Sparks took his magnets out and threw a shock. 77 quickly moved out of the way. He chuckled and took his magnets out.  
"Stupid S.P.R.X.7.7...can't you see...I'm you...I know all of your silly little moves!" Said 77.  
77 quickly shot him with a red zap sparks went flying to the wall. He turned to us and glared. Chiro jumped to attacked but 77 dodged it and zapped him from behind. Gibson took his drills out but before he could react he was zapped. Otto jumped and sung his saws at him but 77 chuckled and grabbed his saw chains and threw him.  
77 deactivated his magnets then lifted his hands up and everyone went up. They all struggled and 77 put them against the wall. 77 clenched his fists and their wrists and ankles were tied against the wall.  
He turned around and faced me.  
"Surely you aren't going to attack." He said.  
I glared and activated my fists.  
""Boom Boom Wa-" my fists was grabbed and I was thrown on the ground right under 77.  
"Nice move...but it wasn't enough." He said.  
He stepped away from me and a magnetic force was build around me.  
"Now...lets get things going...first order of business...rules...I'm the leader you guys will do what I say when I say...unless you want to join me Nova...you could be second in command...you'll be my queen and we will rule this team!" He said.  
"Never." I said.  
"Fine...now there will be no noise...no fun...no building...no fighting." He said.  
"You won't get away with this!"yelled Antuari.  
77 turned to him he slowly walked up to him and cupped his chin.  
"I think I already have." He whispered.  
"Leave him...alone!" Yelled Chiro.  
"I'm your new leader! You don't raise your voice!" Yelled 77.

Sparks POV  
I glared at 77 as he yelled at Chiro. I quickly turned my attention to Nova. She stared at 77 and stood. I glared...she should have listened to me...but look what happened because of her trust with 77 look where we got!  
But we need to win this guy. I looked at the magnetic force she was in. Maybe I could deactivate it! I looked at my hands. I then looked at 77 he was still turned my attention back to my hands and then tried to activated my hands.  
"Come on...come on..." I mumbled.  
Some shocks sprained out then they activated.  
"Yes." I whispered.  
I tried to point it to Nova's force field I quickly aimed and activated my electricity...I closed my eyes shut trying to concentrate...then...the entire robot shut down...  
HeHe...oops.  
Then I was dropped on the floor. I quickly looked around but I didn't see 77 I just saw everyone else.  
"Is everyone okay?" Asked Antuari.  
"We're fine..." Said Nova.  
"Nice job sparks." Said Otto.  
"Where's 77?" Asked Chiro.  
We looked around we heard silence...ugh! That stupid red monkey! Everyone activated their weapons.  
"Come out you coward!" I yelled.  
Silence...  
"Be careful team...he could sprang out of no where." Said Antuari.  
We stayed standing for a few seconds then...  
"Help...let go!" Yelled Nova.  
We turned to her and she was gone.  
"Nova?...Nova!" I yelled as I ran to where she was standing but she was gone...  
"Nova!" I yelled again...

Review...


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Nova's POV

"Let...me..go!" I shouted.  
77 had dragged me on top of the robot. Of course I don't think any one wil think of looking for me up here.  
"Shhh..."Said 77 as stroked my cheek.  
He had tied me up into a chair. When he grabbed me he had covered y mouth with a wet cloth. Once I smelled it I fell asleep.  
My wrists were tied behind me and my ankles were tied to tehe chair. He had also tied my waist with s rope around the chair.  
"Do you know how beautiful you are." He said.  
I glared.  
"Those beautiful pink eyes that I can get lost in...those georgeous lips that I just want to kiss badly...and you beautiful bright yellow fur...so soft." He said as he began to rub his fingers through my side.  
"Why are you doing this!" I yelled.  
"Why else!...I'm doing it for you my dear Nova...your so beautiful I really want you all for myself...and I would of had you if sparks wasn't here! Thats another reason why I'm doing this...I want to get rid of sparks! He just took from me without a fight that's not fair...your mine!" He said.  
Al of this is because of me...  
"77 listen...I know you think this is sparks fualt but no...I love him and even if he hadn't tried to get me back...I will still love him." I said.  
"But why him Nova!...We are the same...we look the same...and I'm better then him...I'm sure I'm a better kisser...I'm a better person ten him...he's cocky...unmature...flirty...and a very jelous guy." He said.  
I sighed.  
"But that's why I love him." I said.  
77 glared. He took my face with his hands.  
"You will love me Nova!" He said.  
He then kissed me. I kicked and struggled but he kept doing it... after a while he stopped.  
"Your crazy!" I yelled.  
He chuckled.  
"Your lips are so sweet." He whispered.  
I glared and kicked my legs up and hit his thigh. He groaned.  
"Nice kick you have there..." he said.  
He took a deep breath and grabbed something from behind me...I gasped when I saw it.  
"What is that!" I yelled.  
He laughed.  
"This will make you love me!...You got a good mechanic...he made me this...cool isn't it? He's so dumb he'll do anything for anyone!" He said with a laugh.  
Otto isn't dumb!  
"Remember...I love you." He said.  
He stepped back alittle and sighed.  
"Now let's get the plan into action." He said.  
He chuckled and I stared...  
I hope sparks finds me soon...

Review...  
What do you think 77 will do? 


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Sparks POV

"We have searched everywhere!" Said Gibson.  
"Nova isn't here." Said Otto.  
"She has to be here!" I said.  
"Sparks we have searched everwhere...we dont know where Nova is or where she could be." Said Chiro.  
"We have to find her!" I yelled.  
"Sparks...calm down." Said Antuari.  
I glared. How would I calm down if the love of my life is out there with 77! He could be doing anything to her. 77 wants Nova and he will do anything to have her. That's why I have to find her. Nova is mine...I love her and I can't lose her to a clone!  
"I cant calm down! She is out there with 77! He could be doing anything with her!" I yelled.  
"Yea...they could be making out." Said otto.  
We all turned to him.  
"You not helping." Said Gibson.  
I clenched my fists...stupid 77. I hate that guy... yea he may be me and I have never hated me so much! Just watch tell I get my hands on him! I'm going to make him wish he never came between us!  
"Search again!" I yelled.  
"Sparks calm down." Said chiro.  
"Well keep searching." Said Antuari.  
Every ran into different directions...

We searched everywhere I searched in novas room...we searched everywhere but no sighn of Nova.

"Sparks...I don't think she's here." Said chiro.  
I sighed.  
"We searched more then once!" Yelped Otto.  
I was about to say something when I heard a giggle. I turned around and we all stayed quiet. We then heard the giggle again.  
"This way." I said.  
We began to run...the giggles and some chuckling began to get louder. I ran as fast as I can then I reached Novas room. But I just checked here. I reached my hand to the door.  
"Oh 77...just like that!" I heard Novas voice yell.  
"Show me how much you love me!" She yelled again.  
I glared and opened the door. I glance inside and my eyes widened...  
No...

Review... 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Sparks POV

"Mmmm...77." Moaned Nova.  
The room was dark I could barly see. The only thing I saw was Novas bed facing me and 77 head and his half covered body as the bed moved.  
I closed the door and turned around to my team. My hands fell to my sides and I clenched my hands and closed my eyes shut.  
"Sparks...were sorry." Said Chiro.  
"Aren't you going to do anything?" Asked Otto.  
I shook my head.  
"Let them have their fun...I've lost Nova." I whispered as i stared at the ground.  
I sighed and pushed passed everyone. I entered my room that was right in front of Novas. I took one last glance back at Novas door and at everyone. And then I closed my door.  
Once I was out of sight I dropped to my knees and cried loudly. I didn't really care who heard me! I just wanted to cry and cry. I wanted all my sadness to go away. I've lost her...I lost Nova...the image was stuck in my mind. I thought she loved me!  
I felt weak...I didn't want to stand and even if I did I'll just fall right back down. Nova...Nova...Nova...shes everything to me...Everything!  
I cried even louder...  
"Nova!" I yelled and cried more.

77 POV

I laughed and laughed.  
I see sparky fell for my trick! Ha! I could hear that stupid red idiot cry in the other room. I knew he will fall for it! He's as stupid as a wallnut... I quickly got out of the bed and grabbed the clone maker. I aimed it at Novas other clone and zapped it and she desapeared. I laughed again and put the clone maker down. I bet otto doesn't even know there's a reverse switch!  
I smiled evily and went to turn the lights on. I then walked to Nova's closest...I opened it and Nova came falling out. She was tied up and her mouth was covered. I grinned at her.  
"Pretty good plan don't you think?" I asked.  
She glared and mumbled but I couldn't understand with the cloth I put on her mouth.  
"Sparks will hate you forever!" I said and laughed evily...

Review please...!

!

!

!

Review...Review Please. 


End file.
